


Dry spell

by Antares_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, hot dream, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: Lucy frowned and then looked at Maggie, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “What are we doing?” She was almost afraid to ask.Maggie smiled, looking quite pleased with herself. “We’re going out and we’re going to be your wing women for the night. We are going to get you laid. You clearly need it.”Or, the one when Lucy had a very hot, steamy dream about Alex Danvers.





	Dry spell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you!  
> I'm back. Kind of. Well, I'm still struggling with my anxiety but I'm getting better and writing helps me a lot.
> 
> This work is carefree and fun (at least, I hope so!) and a little smutty as well. So, if you're not comfortable with that, don't read it :)
> 
> Hope you'll like it and your response is always very important to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

She bit down on her lip and whimpered as her lips scraped down the side of her throat. Her fingers tunneled through her hair, gripping clumps of the slightly curly red locks and her back bowed, pressing her chest against hers, the inside of her knee sliding along her hip. One of her hands gripped one of her ass cheeks and she inhaled her scent deeply. She smelled so sweet and tonight was no different. Vanilla and sweat permeated her nose and she closed her eyes as her nose nuzzled against the corner of her jaw. She could feel it curve into a smile and her other hand found its way to the back of her head, her fingers tangling in her thick strands.

“Alex,” she whispered her name and she exhaled a sigh in her ear, sounding so content.

Her lips moved lower, her back bending, pushing her chest out in an offering and she gladly took her up on everything she was willing to give. Her breasts were small, firm, perfect. Her lips fasted around one pink nipple and her hands held onto her shoulders, her cry soft, her nails in her skin. She kept her eyes closed as she suckled the hardened bud, flicking it with her tongue, gently scraping her teeth against it. Her body twisted beneath hers and she cried out softly again.

She made the most incredible noises she had ever heard a woman make. 

She moved her warm and wet mouth to the other neglected nipple, sucking on that one and listening to her gasp and pant her name. Her nails dragged down her back and her hips lifted, finding hers, pressing against hers and she lifted her mouth, hissing at the contact. She was so wet and she could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs. She needed her so much already. She had wanted to prolong this but her body was hot and withering beneath hers.

“Lucy,” she moaned and her legs spread, one bent at the knee, her own hips cradled between them. “Please.”

Lucy lifted her head from her breasts and looked at her face as one of her hands snaked down between her thighs. The Major touched her slick folds with two fingers and she gasped, her fingers digging into the skin of her back, her hips jerking up towards her hand. Lucy kissed her – hungrily, fiercely – and her hands slapped onto her cheeks, kissing her back with equal fervor, her tongue being the one to thrust forward into her mouth, tangling with hers. Lucy began thrusting, using her whole arm, feeling her from the inside out with her fingers. She was so wet – soaking – and so hot, she felt like molten. And so tight, oh goodness, she was so tight, she was going to come as well just feeling her.

“ _ Alex _ ,” she groaned, burying her face to the side of her throat again.

“Keep going,” she whispered harshly, breathless already, and her hips were rocking against her hand, fucking herself with her fingers but she knew she needed more. So did she. 

“Fuck me,” she panted again, almost whining, and if her words shocked Lucy, she didn’t feel it.

Lucy wondered how long she had been wanting this; wanting her. It felt like it had been building and building, a spring coiling tighter and tighter, only able to take so much more pressure before it completely broke apart. She felt like she was losing her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about her. She had known her for almost two years now; had grown close with her and the two had formed a friendship between them – both needing that. She wondered if they would still be able to be friends after this. She wanted her to still be her friend. She needed her. In so many different ways, she needed her and couldn’t lose her.

“Alex,” she breathed against her lips and Alex  whimpered, sliding her legs down along hers, her hips lifting slightly from the bed, feeling the head of her hand poking her clit.

Her fingers linked behind Lucy’s neck and she braced herself as she lifted herself up, rubbing herself against her hand. Lucy groaned and Alex whimpered again, biting down on her bottom lip.

“Lucy,” she moaned for her. “Please.”

Alex bit down on her lip and shifted on her back, adjusting her hips, bending one of her legs. Her lips were parted now and her eyes were struggling to stay open as she looked up at her and Lucy was stunned for a moment at how beautiful she was. She wondered why it took her so long to notice her.

“Lucy,” she moaned again and her fingers tunneled through her hair, holding onto her.

This time, Lucy couldn’t help but close her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this good. Something still lingered in the back of his mind, wondering why this was happening – tonight with Alex– but she felt just too damn good to question it too much.

“Lucy, is that your phone?” Alex asked and she suddenly didn’t sound breathless anymore. “Lucy, is that your phone? Lucy, your phone. Your phone, Lucy.”

 

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

 

Lucy Lane flew up in a sitting position, her heart racing and her lungs were burning as if she had just finished running a marathon. Blood roared in her ears and for a few befuddled seconds, she had absolutely no idea where she was or what was going on.

Her phone was on the nightstand next to the bed and it was, in fact, beeping wildly. She looked down, the Egyptian cotton sheets of her bed twisted around her like vines ensnaring her. She  also noted that she was alone.

_ Of course _ she was alone. It had been a dream. Just a dream.

She had just had a sex dream about Alex Danvers.

She looked down towards her lap. She was wet and horny because of Alex Danvers.

Her heart would not stop pounding.

 

* * *

 

 

She changed into her uniform at home to save time and though she lived right down the street from the DEO, by the time she made it to the control room, it was already chaotic.

Her heart was still racing in her chest and she tried to close her eyes and shake her head to rid herself of the image of a naked Alex Danvers but doing that only seemed to make things worse. She lingered in her mind, searing the brain, and she tried desperately not to think about it and to just ignore it, ignore her.

“Lane!” Captain Maggie Sawyer shouted the instant Lucy arrived in the control room and Lucy gulped at the sight of her best friend across the room. There were other agents where she was and Lucy hesitated in going. Apparently, also NCPD got involved into the emergency.

Lucy hesitated.

She was a woman. A lawyer. One of the directors of a government agency, for god’s sake! Her instincts should kick in and there were people who needed her knowledge and help. But there were also the other instincts. Survival instincts that told her that she had to stay away from Maggie because she had been friends with the young woman for a couple of years now and she had been witness to more than one thrown punch Maggie had given someone for looking at her wife. Lucy didn’t even want to imagine what Maggie would do if she found out that she had been dreaming about Alex – and quite explicitly, too.

“Lucy!” Maggie shouted again.

Lucy snapped to and finally hurried across the room to see what they were doing. They were at one of the circle desks, watching at some pictures on the big monitors in front of them. Vasquez quickly explained her the situation. An Infernian has attacked a bank. Apparently he had worked alone and had been able to escape before NCPD arrived. And just like that, Lucy stopped as if she had run into a brick wall that had invisibly appeared in front of her. Next to Maggie, there was special agent Alex Danvers. She was wearing her black kevlar uniform and her ever-present thigh holster. Her dark auburn hair was loosely wavy and Lucy stared at the arch of her pale neck and, suddenly, all she could think about was that being the neck she had pressed her face against in her dream, kissing her there and breathing in her scent.

“Lane.”

Lucy’s eyes snapped over to Maggie to find that she was staring at her. Everyone was.

Maggie frowned but her eyes showed a flash of concern. “What the hell’s the matter with you?” She asked.

Lucy shook her head. “Nothing,” she replied quickly. Too quickly. “I’m fine.”

He stepped towards the desk, swearing to herself when the only space made available to her was next to Alex. She didn’t dare look at her right now but from the corner of her eye, she saw that she was looking at her. She and Alex had been friends for almost three of years now, and she knew what she wanted to do. Alex was a nurturer and always had to make sure that all of her friends and family  were okay and if they weren’t, she would worry and do whatever she could to help them.

Normally, that was one of the Lucy’s favorites things about her. Besides her wittiness,  _ badass-ness  _ and devotion to her work.

Nevertheless, today Lucy wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

She could even smell vanilla. Her vanilla. The body splash Alex wore every day had never bothered her before but today, it was just too much on top of everything else, and the last thing she wanted to do was be smelling vanilla.

“Lucy,” Alex said softly.

Her voice was soft and she wasn’t whimpering or moaning like she had been during the night, in her dream, but just hearing her name from her lips, just knowing that she was right next to her, the hairs on her body stood up.

Alex rested her hand on the Major’s arm but the instant she made any type of contact, Lucy ripped her arm away as if she had just pressed a searing iron to her flesh. Alex flinched and looked at her with big, wounded eyes. Lucy could only glance at her before she turned away. She had to get away. She had to slow her heart down. She needed fresh air and coffee. And not vanilla.

“Excuse me,” Lucy said. “I’ll go acquaint J’onn with the situation.”

She strode away from the room as quickly as she could and knew everyone was staring.

The scent of vanilla tortuously followed her.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting room was was absolutely silent except for J’onn explaining the situation. Lucy chose a seat across the table from the door.

Alex sat in front of her, giving her little sideways glances but but Lucy didn’t want to look at her. She couldn’t look at Maggie either.

One look and Maggie would probably figure it all out. And then, friendship or no, Maggie would murder her. There had been one time at a downtown bar, a man had had too much to drink and had tucked a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. Maggie had punched him so fast, the man hadn’t even noticed until he was on his knees and Lucy had to pull Maggie away. And that just from a simple touch. Maggie would lose it if she found out that someone had dreamed about being  _ inside _ of her wife.

_ Don’t look at her. Don’t look at her. Don’t look at her. _

Don’t think of how wet and tight she had felt and how real it had all seemed. The way her hands rubbed her breast, the way her body rocked beneath hers, the way her mouth pressed to hers. It had all seemed so real and it had been incredible. Lucy didn’t want it to be though. Alex was her friend – one of her very close friends and it wasn’t like that between them. It never had been and Lucy knew it never would be. She didn’t want her. Not like that.

It had nothing to do with the fact that they were all friends or that Alex and Maggie were absolutely insane for one another. Those were factors but that’s not all there was.

She knew Alex and she knew that she was beautiful but she had never looked at her and found herself attracted to her, even though she had swung both ways since college. She was her friend, a very good friend, and a fellow agent. 

When most had labeled her as a freak once news of her PTSD broke and while most wondered if she was still competent to be in charge, Alex stood by her. So did Maggie. They were her two closest friends. Obviously, there were James, Winn and Kara as well, but the relationship with Maggie and Alex was different. They were like her. They knew death and pain and they killed too, if forced to. They both could actually relate to her PTSD.

They were like her sisters.

And she had had a sex dream about Alex.

What the hell was the matter with her?

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked as they stood side-by-side at the sink in the restroom after the meeting with J’onn and the other agents.

“Fine,” Lucy answered shortly, washing her hands so hard, the skin was turning red.

“Did you sleep alright?” Maggie asked and Lucy’s eyes whipped up, her head jerking to look at the agent. She braced her body for impact but Maggie said nothing else and waited for an answer.

Did she know? How could she possibly? No, Maggie couldn’t know. If she did, she would have already punched Lucy. Unless this was her new method of torture. Making her wait for it to come; never knowing when she could expect it. The punch could come at any time.

The door of the restroom swung open and Alex stepped in.

Without a word, Lucy punched the button for the water to turn off and without drying her hands, she slid past Alex – making sure not to touch her – and she left without looking at either of them again.

She had to make sure she avoided them for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the course of the next few hours, J’onn, Kara and Winn had all asked her if she was alright. She tried not to snap at any of them. Of course she wasn’t alright. All day, she kept smelling vanilla and feeling fingernails down her back and hearing whimpers of pleasure in her ear. Would anyone be alright if that was happening to them?

She needed to try and get some rest somewhere. It was a long day and she just needed to go somewhere and have a quiet moment to herself without the risk of anyone finding her. Unfortunately, Lucy didn’t have a private office like the one she owned at the desert base.

Nevertheless, there were some on-call rooms where the agents could sleep and rest among their missions and the one on the top floor was usually quiet and empty and Lucy dragged herself to it now. She prayed she could sleep despite the mental images from her dream torturing her. She will lay down and close her eyes and not think about her best friend’s nipples or how smooth the inside of her thighs were or how wet and slick she was inside. She would think of none of these things.

Clearly, someone hated her.

She opened the door – unlocked – and moved to flip on the light. Maggie and Alex were in there, on one of the single beds, the covers pushed completely aside and both were naked.

And just like in her dream the night before, Alex was in the same position.

On her back. But instead of Lucy being the one over her, in this reality, Maggie, her wife, was the one on top of her, their naked bodies pressed together, Alex’s legs wrapped around Maggie’s waist and not Lucy’s. She saw the curve of Alex’s breast and her hands on Maggie’s back, clutching to her just as she had dreamed of her doing the night before.

Maggie stopped moving and thrusting her hand between their bodies  the instant the light flicked on and Alex whimpered, clinging to her, not understanding why she had stopped.

She  _ whimpered _ .

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw. Why did she have to whimper?

“Lane, do you mind?” Maggie asked, her patience wearing thin.

Alex gasped in surprise, her eyes finally flying open that Lucy had walked in on them, and Lucy spun around, still keeping her eyes shut. Alex was naked. She had already seen her naked enough and she wanted to bash her head against the nearest wall.

“Sorry,” she quickly stepped back into the hallway and slammed the door behind her.

She dug the heels of her hands into her eye sockets, trying to keep the images from falling into her memory where she wasn’t sure she would be able to be clear of them.

She knew she wasn’t the first person to walk in on Alex and Maggie having sex. They seemed to always forget to lock the door behind them. She had walked in on them, herself, in a few compromising positions.

But why did that have to happen today?  _ Today  _ of all days?

She heard the door open behind her and close again and she spun around to see Maggie standing there, now dressed again. Lucy wanted to run away. She had been in the army for ten years, was an Iraq War vet, and yet she wanted to run away from Maggie Sawyer right now as fast as she could.

But apparently she was rooted to the spot unable to move.

“What is going on with you today?” Maggie asked, frowning.

She wasn’t pissed, Lucy knew. Not yet. But she would be. As soon as she knew, Maggie would see nothing but red. Right now, she was just being the concerned friend. What if she and Maggie never talked to her again? They were her closest friends.

“I know there’s something, Lucy, so don’t give me the same bullshit of how it’s nothing.”

“I had a sex dream about Alex last night,” Lucy blurted out, the tightly coiled spring building in her chest coming apart, and as the words left her mouth, the door to the on-call room opened and Alex chose that moment to step into the hallway to join them.

Everyone froze as the sentence hung in the air between them – like Alex’s vanilla perfume. Lucy almost took a step backwards and her body tensed, bracing for a punch.

Alex’s face exploded in a deep blush that warmed her cheeks. “Oh! That’s, that’s… nice,” she stuttered and both she and Lucy were hardly able to look at one another.

Maggie, however, burst out into sudden laughter. Lucy nearly gave her a double take.

“That’s why you’ve been acting like a basket case today?” Maggie managed to ask between spurts of laughing. “Me and Alex have been losing our minds, thinking your PTSD was flaring up today. Seriously? This is all because you had a sex dream about Alex?”

Lucy looked away, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It was pretty graphic,” she mumbled.

Alex blush deepened. “I was trying to remember what I did that would make you so furious at me. I had no idea though. I’ve been so worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucy could still hardly look at her.

“No worries, Lucy. I have sex dreams about Danvers constantly,” Maggie shrugged, still smirking, and then she grinned when Alex gave her a look.

“So, you’re not going to punch me?” Lucy looked at her, admittedly, a bit curious and a lot confused by this. “I just assumed you were going to punch me.”

“Why?” Maggie asked, now curious herself.

“You’ve punched people who even look at Alex. I had a dream about doing…” she trailed off, really not wanting to go into specific details.

Maggie shrugged, “Relax. This isn’t  _ Inception _ . Sometimes, a dream is just a crazy mix of images:”

“Wow, Maggie,” Alex smiled teasingly. “How rational and calm of you.”

Maggie smirked at her and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close to her. She then looked back to Lucy.

“I know you don’t feel like that towards Alex. You’re my best friend,” Maggie continued, her voice a little quieter now. “I trust you.”

Lucy swallowed, her throat feeling thick, and she nodded slightly, looking down to the ground. Her heart finally felt as if it was returning to a normal pace after hours of racing.

“I’m just so glad you’re not angry with me,” Alex stepped forward to hug her, relieved, but Lucy held her hands up, taking a step backwards from her.

“I think we should hold off on that for the time being,” she said.

Alex blushed deeply but she smiled, taking a step back from her as well. “Right.”

Lucy finally smiled, too.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy was in the control room, signing off on documents and papers and handing them to a rookie agent to file when Maggie and Alex– now changed from her uniform back into her street clothes – approached.

“Hey. You almost done?” Maggie asked.

“Just about,” Lucy nodded.

“Good. Get changed,” Maggie practically ordered.

Lucy frowned and then looked at Maggie, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “What are we doing?” She was almost afraid to ask. What was it with Maggie Sawyer that made her terrified?

Maggie smiled, looking quite pleased with herself. “We’re going out and we’re going to be your wing women for the night. We are going to get you laid. You clearly need it.”

 


End file.
